


Agápē

by amoretto



Category: EXO (Band), Oh Sehun - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Greek Concept of Love, Just me appreciating the fuq out of Sehun, Other, Sehun appreciation, Sehun feels, That boy deserves to be appreciated for his beautiful heart, and his beauty, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoretto/pseuds/amoretto
Summary: Agápē is selfless, sacrificial, and unconditional love.Or alternatively, Aspen gives her heart to the beautiful boy with the purest soul without an ounce of regret. Why??? Because his love is agápē.





	Agápē

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sehvnc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehvnc/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the beautiful @sehvnc, I was gonna write it for her birthday but because of my exams I sadly couldn't write it then. So Maha, Happy Belated Birthday. I hope you like it :D
> 
> (I'm not a professional, so please excuse my writing lol).

* * *

_I said I love you and that's forever_

_And this I promise from the heart_

* * *

“Beep”

“Beep”

“Beep”

Aspen slammed her hands on the steering wheel, and prayed to God for patience. It was too early to deal with an impatient gentlemen who would not, for the love of God, stop Beeping. Did the guy think that somehow he could magically make the traffic move? Asshole. 

Aspen rubbed her forehead, already feeling a headache coming. She could tell it's going to be a while, so might as well get comfortable. Maybe she could even take a nap, given that it’s merely 8 o’clock in the morning. 

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. 

“Beep”

“Goddammit” Aspen groaned out loud. 

“Ding” 

Aspen reached into her bag and withdraw her phone. Feeling thoroughly grateful for the distraction.

Text from ♡Beautiful Boy♡ flashed before her eyes. She muttered “thank god” under her breath. 

Text from ♡Beautiful Boy♡: where are you? 

Text sent: Stuck in traffic :/

Text from ♡Beautiful Boy♡: and who’s fault is that?

Text sent: Trump.

Text from ♡Beautiful Boy♡: …...i’ll let it slide. 

Text from ♡Beautiful Boy♡: next time don’t stay up till ass’o clock in the morning when you have morning lecture. 

Text sent: yes mom. 

Text from ♡Beautiful Boy♡: ….

Text sent: i’m bored. Entertain me. 

Text from ♡Beautiful Boy♡: do eels lay eggs or give birth to babies? People have never witnessed eels giving birth to babies or laying eggs. A researcher in Japan kept chasing after these eels. So he dug it up and the eels keep appearing. But they don't know where. There are eels that keep populating in some places, so they followed the eels to find out where they came from. Unitil today, they haven't found out anything yet. This is a mystery that hasn't been solved. 

Aspen couldn't fight off the fond smile that broke into her face, wide and full of love. Despite being a young man, her best friend still had this innocence curiosity of a child. His heart was pure, the purest heart of them all, as if it hasn’t been tainted by this cruel world but Aspen knew better. 

Those who smile the brightest are the saddest ones. 

But he never let it show. No matter what. Even when he is at his weakest. You may ask “why?” The answer is, selfless. 

He always puts everyone’s need ahead of his own. His love for his family, his love for his friends, is endless and unconditional. It is a precious, scarce and strong kind of love. A love that is so rare, yet so beautiful. Just like him. 

The dictionary definition of the word selfless doesn't even begin to portray his character. He is so much more than that. 

He has the heart of a lion, and the soul of an angel. 

As a society, we were brought up to have empathy and compassion for others. But somewhere along the way, society has lost the sight of this concept. Rather, we have become selfish, we have become self-centered, we have become egotistical. We are so consumed with our own selfish desires and greed. In the process, we forget to regard others. We forget to show a little kindness. But not him. 

He is different. 

Not only does he take others into consideration every day, but he has the strength and compassion to put their needs and problems ahead of his own. 

He is there for his loved ones no matter what.

He makes the time. 

He never judges, and most of all, he loves unconditionally. He loves without expecting anything in return. He loves wholeheartedly. He simply loves. 

He fits every definition of selflessness, and transcends it on a much deeper level. 

He is everything a best friend should be and more. Hell, he is everything a human being should be and more. 

He is selfless in love.

He loves in such a way that it’s almost a flaw. 

A funny contradiction that should never be taken for granted, because he gives everyone what they need, in doing so forgetting to keep much for himself. He is the one you can rely on for anything but he will never ever ask the same of you. He is the first one there when you need him. He is the ‘yes’ every time. He is the shoulder to cry on. He is the one to cradle you when you are at your lowest. He is the support system that keeps you grounded. He is the one to wipe your tears every time. He is the one who puts you back together after you have fallen into million pieces. He is the touch that warms up your heart. He is the life that blooms after much-needed rain. He is everything and so much more.

When it comes to him, it's never a simple gesture. Everything is so thought out and so much more. It makes you wonder how someone even has the ability to care so much, care so deeply to go so far for you? 

Yet he doesn’t expect anything in return. 

He won’t tell you when he is hurt, instead he will be the first one to put on a brave face even if hurts him to do so. 

He won’t tell when he is unhappy, instead he will bite his tongue and keep quiet.

He will love you even if you don’t deserve it because his love is unconditional. 

He will never push you away, he will simply accept you for who you are and appreciate you, unapologetically. 

He will always be grateful for the littlest things. To him, those little things means a lot even if they aren’t. 

He never makes himself a priority. It’s not who he is. He will do anything for anyone but himself. And he won’t ask much of you, even if he really needs it. Instead, he’ll suffer quietly. 

The word selfish isn’t in his vocabulary because even if he tried, he couldn’t be.

Aspen strongly believed there are very very few people like him in this world. He is a precious diamond, so rare yet so beautiful. More precious than gold, casting hope and fortune upon us. He gleams as bright as the sun's rays lighting the ocean at dawn; radiant and shining.

Text sent: you are a dork. 

Text sent: I love you ❤

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ 

After the dreadful traffic, which Aspen found out was due to a car accident. How convenient. The traffic finally started moving, which was no use since Aspen already missed the 9 o’clock lecture. 

Text from ♡Beautiful Boy♡: the lecture was shit, you lucked out :/

Text sent: :D

Text from ♡Beautiful Boy♡: omg stop rubbing salts on my wound.

Text sent: whaaaat??? I didn't even say anything :D 

Text from ♡Beautiful Boy♡: don’t pretend to be innocent, I know you.

Text sent: mmmmmmhhhhhhhh 

Text sent: did you take notes?

Text from ♡Beautiful Boy♡: duuuuuuuuhhhhhhh, what do you take me for?

Text sent: nerd.

Text from ♡Beautiful Boy♡: thank u captain obvious :D

Text sent: omg I hate you

Text from ♡Beautiful Boy♡: I love you too.

Text from ♡Beautiful Boy♡: i’m waiting for you by the cafe, hurry the fuck up!

Text sent: i’m almost there, calm your ass down.

Text sent: btw you have a beautiful ass, it’s like a peach, soft and round. 

Text from ♡Beautiful Boy♡: …..thank u for appreciating my “beautiful ass”.

Text sent: anytime boo 

Text sent: ❤

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ 

Aspen got out of her car, and walked up to the small cosy little cafe. It wasn’t far from their campus. This is where she and her friends usually meet up, it was sort of their ‘place’. 

The tiny café stood out among the huge city buildings. Washed out under the overcast sky, it hunched in itself, seeming so small and vulnerable. Outside on the crowded street, dozens of people rushed by it. 

Few of the customers glanced up as Aspen swung the door open, leaving blast of cold wind seep through like a vulture, looking for its prey. Unlike the outside, the interior of the café was warm and cosy, with bright lights and pastel coloured walls and interior designs.

Aspen walked toward the corner of the café, where she could make out a figure hunched over their book, with a steaming cup of hot chocolate as a company. Aspen knew he hated coffee, so it’s definitely a hot chocolate. 

“Sehun?” She called out with a gentle voice, as to not startle him. She didn’t want to ruin the peaceful atmosphere that encompassed him.

“Finally, I was starting to think you ditched me” Sehun voiced out with a teasing smile. 

Aspen gasped dramatically with a hand over her heart “Never”

She was met with a tinkling laugh, full of warmth. 

Sehun is a insanely beautiful person, both inside and outside.

His eyes were the colour of rich soil flecked with black, dark chocolate with flecks of hazelnut, the deep brown of the autumn trees at twilight, the lightened brown of arid summer soil, glossy chestnut brown of unvarnished oak with deep mahogany flecks, the colour of a desert palm tree with flecks of acorn shell. It doesn’t stay the same for long, it was always changing to different shades of brown. Sometimes they were rich with happiness, sometimes they were sombre with burden of sadness. 

But most of the time, his eyes were the colour of soil kissed by spring rains, his hue that promises to stir life from the parched soil of withered summer, the dawning plants ascending from the guidance of light then blossoming into the vibrant colour signaling emergence of a new life. 

And in those earthy hues was his soul, with the kind of beauty that extends a moment into a eternity, a heaven you wish to be a part of.

His chestnut coloured hair, dark and lustrous, had the shine of a polished timber. But that comparison doesn’t justify the way his hair seem to gently sway with his movement, careful but imposing, demanding for your attention. The sparkle of his eyes merely catches the light around him, and the intensity of his chestnut brown hair reflects all the radiance of his smile. 

His skin was milky white and unblemished. He has this shy look about him, bordering between an adult and a teenager. He was skinny, but the way his clothes hung on him gave away the muscles that are hidden underneath, and heads are always turning in his wake to watch him, as if they were mesmerised by his beauty. They couldn’t help themselves but look. 

And he truly was beautiful, from the depth of his eyes to the gentle expressions of his voice. He was beautiful from his kind opinions to his gentle personality. He was beautiful from the way his voice seem to hasten when he finds new information to feed his childlike curiosity to when he lost himself for a moment when he thinks too deeply, and seem to forget to put on a mask he wore around people. 

“Why are you staring at me like you just found the sole reason for your existence” Sehun’s smug voice brought Aspen back to reality. 

Little did he know, that she truly did.

So Aspen gave him her heart, and he kept it safe. 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ 

_Aeternum?_

_Semper._

 

* * *

_I could not love you any better_

_I love you just the way you are._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Aeternum - forever 
> 
> Semper - always 
> 
> The Greek word agape is often translated “love”. The essence of agape love is goodwill, benevolence, and willful delight in the object of love. Agape love involves faithfulness, commitment, and an act of the will. It is distinguished from the other types of love by its lofty moral nature and strong character. 
> 
> This is an unconditional love that sees beyond the outer surface and accepts the recipient for whom he/she is, regardless of their flaws, shortcomings or faults. It’s the type of love that everyone strives to have for their fellow human beings. Although you may not like someone, you decide to love them just as a human being. This kind of love is all about sacrifice as well as giving and expecting nothing in return.
> 
> https://www.gotquestions.org/agape-love.html  
> https://totescute.com/four-types-of-love-greek-style/ 
> 
> .........................
> 
> When I was writing this, I had Xunqis in my mind, and our love for Sehun. So essentially Aspen represents us all xunqis. Anyway, this fic is basically me pouring out my feelings for Sehun. I hope y'all like it lol.
> 
> My twitter : @kweensehuna :D


End file.
